A hollowed socket is used with a spanner to drive a screw object. The spanner may be an open-end spanner or a ring spanner. The spanner is formed with a hexagonal driving portion. The driving portion is formed with a receiving groove which is communicated to an inner space of the driving portion. A steel ball is received in the driving portion. An inner space of the driving portion is installed with an annular elastic sheet which resists against the steel ball so that the elastic sheet can resist against the spanner for driving a screw object.
However, the annular elastic sheet in the inner space of the driving portion will occupy a volume in the inner space. If the socket is used to drive a long screw object, the nut must be locked to a long screw rod and the screw rod passes through the inner space of the driving portion. However, the elastic sheet will be extruded to fall out. Thus the hollowed socket can not work. As a whole, the prior art design is not practical and needed to be improved.